13 Years
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Niolock and Mooger attacks are down,so Ji sends the Rangers home until their needed again.With no way to contact each other,how will Jaydena and Emily surrvive?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

13 Years

Chapter 1:Why She Left

"Rangers,we will be having a meeting in five minutes in the common room!"Ji shouted throught the Shiba and Jayden walked in together and sat by each other too."Now,"Ji began,"It has come to my attention that the niolock and mooger attacks have stopped.I have no idea what happened to them,but I know this,Mike,Mia,Kevin,and Emily are free to leave to where ever they please,but they may not stay will let you know if there are any niolock attacks,Jayden and Antonio can cover the moogers by go pack."The four that were leaving got up to pack their followed Emily to her room to help her pack.

"Knowing Ji,we won't be able to contact each other,"Emily said to Jayden as she opened her closet."Oh,you can't have contact here at the Shiba House until you return!"Ji shouted through the hall way."And we don't know how long it will be before we can see each other again,"Jayden said."It could be weeks,months,even years,"Emily said."Well,"Jayden said,"You don't leave until tomorrow."Jayden put the last of Emily's clothes into her suitcase while Emily finished packing the other stuff that she had in her room,even the photo of her and Jayden."I we leave is less than 7 hours **(9 P.M. -3:30)**,"Emily said.

Well everything else was a blurr from and Jayden had "Bed Time" that night and Emily left the next was depressed for at least 2 wasn't pretty.

**Poor Jayden,will his true love ever come back to him?Or has she got bigger news to share?**

**Find out in the next chapter of...**

**13 YEARS!**

**Lovers Together, Romance Forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

13 Years

Chapter Two:One Month After Leaving...

She was carring his was carring Jayden's that night happened everything else just fell that way.

Jayden was still in his 2 month rein of had no one to be his safty one to hold in his turned to pretty bad ,pills, he could think of to take his mind off of found out and eventually talked him out of all of , even the drinking and the pills didn't take his mind off of was always there in his thoughts,and he could get rid of it.

Emily was scared about having a family was supportive,but she felt like she was going through all this Jayden,it didn't feel couldn't know about the baby.

Because she didn't have any way to tell him.

**I bet Ji will regret this desicion to make the others have no contact with Jayden or what will happen next?Stay tuned.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Lovers Together, Romance Forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

13 Years

Chapter 3: A Loophole

It was the following Christmas when he found said that the others couldn't have any contact with them,but he didn't say they couldn't have contact with ,Jayden talked to Ji about it and he said the it would be fine to send her a package on her birthday and on Chirstmas,but she couldn't send anything couldn't call her or make didn't care,all he wanted was to be able to talk to her,even if this meant she couldn't tak back.

So,he got in contact with her dad and asked him something very said Jayden had it all planned out.

Chirstmas morning came for the Richardsons on their family had Lila that had Jayden's hair color and his eyes,but Emily's facial was perfect to her.

But anyway,after the presents were opened and everything had been cleaned up,a very special delivery came to the front brought a crate about 6 ft tall and 4 ft asked her dad to hand her his new opened the box to find a smaller opened that one to find another another and by one until she got to a small velvet opened it to find a note and a ring was simple,just a small dimond in the loved quickly read the read...

_Dear Emily,_

_Ji said that I could have contact with you,but I couldn't hear from stinks,but it will have to do._

_So I sent this to ask..._

_Will You Marry Me?_

_If you agree,wear the ring everyday until I can see you again._

_Love Always,_

_Jayden_

Emily started to cry as she slipped the ring on her was had found her soul forever stays that way.


	4. Chapter 4

13 Years

Chapter 4:13 Years Since I Last Saw You.

Emily and Lila were outside working on their flute,when and arrow flashed by their went over to the arrow and smiled."It's time,"Emily breathed."Mom,is this what I think it is?"Lila two rushed inside the quickly packed their bags and said goodbye.

They ran out the door and came to the same place when Emily first started as a Samurai Ranger."Stay here and out of trouble,Lila,I'll be back to get you in a minute,"Emily says to the 12 soon to be 13 year old girl."Got it,Mom,"Lila says as she ducked into the ran off to join the rest of the team.

"Mia!Kevin!Mike!"Emily yelled when she found them just around them corner."Emily!"They all yelled as they embraced were waiting on Jayden and Antonio for the team to be complete again.

They didn't have to wait long,Jayden and Antonio came about 5 minutes later,Jayden was on horseback while Antonio ran to hopped off his horse imedently and went over to Emily as fast as he their kiss,Jayden pointed out,"So,I see you're still wearing the ring."Emily smiled."There's no niolock attack,we just figured we would meet you guys here where we fist met,"Jayden they left,Emily said,"Hang on,I'll be right back."She spead off around the she came back arougn she said,"Everyone close your eyes!"Everyone closed their brought Lila around the corner and took her to Jayden."Okay open,"Emily couldn't believe his before him stood a girl with is hair color and Emily's long curls and his eyes with her mother's beautiful facial nodded when he looked to pulled the girl into a warm kissed the top of her figures it out and hugs her dad."Nice to meet you too,Dad,"Lila just smiled know that she was his daughter was just didn't have to know her name just to know she was his.


	5. Chapter 5

13 Years

Chapter 5:Getting to Know Lila

Jayden quickly found out his daughter's name, loved it beacuse Emily came up with loved Emily and his couldn't stop saying that to had a little girl...but he had a litle girl and missed 12 years of her life going on was Ji's fault that he missed he had never kicked the others out,he would have known about her and been there for her birth,been there every birthday,every it was all out the moments he would have never she would roll over for the first first first missed because of Ji and his stupid no contact rule...but then again,if he had never kicked the others out,then Lila would have never been here...or at least at the age she maybe,just maybe,Jayden thought this right then was perfect,and he wouldn't change a thing.

Jayden and the others went home to the Shiba House and the Samurai quickly unpacking in their was going to share Jayden's room while Lila took Emily's old room.

After they unpacked,they others pulled out the zord board game like old let Lila borrow a zord to let her play won the very first was good at the board the middle of their fourth game,the gap sensor rangers set didn't take them long to defeat the niolock and return were pretty wore out considering the fact that it was 13 years since they fought a they went to went to her went to ,Mike,and Kevin went to their rooms and Emily walked to their bedroom.

Jayden shut the door to his room and went over to Emily on the bed."You know you are still as beautiful as when you were 13 years ago,"Jayden said,making a cheesey pick up only curled up in bed with her and BAM!

They were doing the same thing they were 13 years ago...and the same thing would happen this time as it happened last time.


End file.
